


No One Gets Left Behind

by KiannaLeigh



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Family, Friendship/Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysander makes a midnight trip to Castiel's because Castiel can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Gets Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumblr Post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/99395) by mclfutarinotamash. 



> Ahahaha! I should be working for a client. Instead I'm writing one-sided Lysander/Castiel. Yep. Priorities in order. Based on a Tumblr post. How the heck do you add links to this?

Lysander sighed as he put down his phone. He rolled out of bed and sluggishly dragged himself to his wardrobe. Usually he would be careful about what he put on. He was known for his sense of style, after all and his brother would kill him if he went out looking sloppy, but it was one in the morning and he didn't give a fuck at the moment. So he slipped into the track suit uniform that the school had given him for the orientation event and left it at that.

Moving over to his dresser, Lysander yawned. His body begged for sleep but he knew he wouldn't be able to get comfortable with what was going on anyway so there was no point in going back to bed. He picked up a comb and ran it through his hair before taking his tooth brush and trotting to bathroom. He might not care how he dressed but he wasn't leaving he house without brushing his teeth. 

After brushing, and rinsing is mouth with mouthwash, the gray haired teen felt a little better, more awake and alert. He went back into his room and put back his toothbrush before picking up the bag he kept packed behind his bedroom door. He thought to himself that he was a little sad that he kept a bag packed for times just like this, but what could he do? He loved the guy.

Silently, as to not wake up his brother – because god knew he wouldn't approve of him sneaking out at one in the morning on a school night – Lysander made his way to the front door and slipped out into the early morning – or was it late night – gloom. He walked a while, shivering in the cold air and wished he's thought to bring a coat. But it was too late to go back now and he carried on cold.

To past the time and distract himself from the cold he sung to himself. “When I was a young boy my father took me into the city to see a marching band,” he sung softly. The tune and his quickened pace warmed him up a bit. Luckily his destination wasn't too far away. In three songs he had reached the apartment building. He rang up to be let in and went inside when the door buzzed to let him know it had been unlocked.

Inside the apartment building was warmer than outside and he stood enjoying the heat for a moment before walking up the stairs to the apartment he was looking for. When Lysander reached it, he let himself in through the unlocked door and shut and locked it behind him.

“I'm here,” he called. Castiel came into the front hallway with Demon at his side. The red head was wear a pair of boxers and a tank top. His face was slightly red, an indication that he'd been crying. Lysander held back a sighed and approached the other teen.

Without a word he dropped his bag and put his arms around his friend. Lysander felt Castiel wrap his arms around his torso and squeeze.

“Thanks for coming over,” the red head said into Lysander's shoulder.

“Anytime,” Lysander responded. “Are you hungry? We can make waffles.”

“Sure.” They each let go, Castiel doing so a little slower than Lysander. With a smile Castiel picked up Lysander's bag and walked down the hall. “You start the waffles, I'll put your bag in my room.”

“Okay,” Lysander called and unzipped his jacket. He hung it on the wall next to Castiel's coats and jackets and slipped off his shoes. Barefoot he walking into the kitchen and looked around.

It was perfect. Castiel was many things, but a slob was not one of them. He hated cluttered and hated mess. His apartment was always in a beautiful state of immaculate cleanliness. Lysander sighed and shook his head, thinking to himself that Castiel would make a good housewife. But perhaps, he thought as he got to work on the waffles, gathering flour, milk, eggs and butter, that was sexist. He could be a househusband. But that didn't sound right either. House-spouse? Well that rhymed and he did like a good rhyme.

“What are you grinning over?” Castiel was back, Demon at his side and he was smirking.

Lysander shrugged and shook his head. “Nothing,” he said. “I was just thinking of something.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Something that Candy said.”

“Then I'll bet it's funny,” Castiel said with a wicked grin.

“Yea.” Lysander turned away and tried not to notice how Castiel brightened at the mention of the girl.

They made waffles, poured some juice and took their meal into the living room. Sitting on the sofa, Lysander took the remote.

“Oh no!” Castiel said as he reached for the device. “You're not picking the show. Last time I let you control the remote we watched a three hour documentary on the evolution of Baroque music. No! I'm picking the show.”

“I'm sorry,” Lysander said evenly, “but no. It's bad enough I had to come over here because you found Lilo and Stitch on in the middle of the night. We're not staying up all night because you find another family movie.”

Castiel huffed. “Tch. Well you didn't have to come over if it was such a hassle.”

Lysander put his food on the coffee table and leaned over. Quickly, before the other teen could stop him, he kissed his cheek. “Dealing with your mood is never a hassle to me. I love you.”

Castiel turned away but smiled, smirked really. “Don't let Candy hear you say that. Remember that time she thought we were a couple of gays?”

Backing up, Lysander forced a smile. “I remember. It was quite the misunderstanding. Anyway, I'll put on a horror movie. That should help you sleep.”

“Let's watch A Tale of Two Sisters.”

“You and your foreign films,” Lysander chuckled.

“Oh but it's okay to watch a four hour Italian documentary on Baroque music?”

“It was three hours and be quiet, I'm starting the movie.” Lysander got up and put in the DVD before returning to the coach and putting syrup on his waffles.

The movie played and the two teens sat together eating while Demon lay on the floor at their feet. About five minutes into the movie, Castiel cleared his throat.

“Thanks for coming over,” he said.

“I told you, Castiel,” Lysander said softly. “It's no hassle.” He paused a moment and decided to be brave. “I love you,” he said again, very softly.

“Pff,” Castiel snorted as he held back a laugh. “Yea, man. I love you too. We're like family.”

“Yes,” Lysander muttered, holding back a stream of emotions. “'Family.”


End file.
